Forgiven
by Selene69
Summary: [Not yoai] Sometimes forgivness is the best way to heal old wonds. [Rated T for Naruto's habbits of cussing] [Pairings: SasuSaku TemIta]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! God these are stupid!

This is about my favorite boys! Sasuke and Itachi! The pairings are Sakura/Sasuke and Temari/Itachi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura fell to her knees. Naruto stood to the side his eyes wide. Itachi held Sasuke's neck, his warm breath on his brothers throat. Her eyes grew wide in horror, "Sasuke!" the scream was ripped from her mouth. Itachi smirked at her.

"Scream all you want. He can't hear you." Sakura sobbed and smiled sadly at Itachi. Her eyes were broken and lost.

"Why do you hate him? He loved you, Itachi. He loved you!" Naruto looked at the broken girl. Itachi ignored her, "He loved you, Itachi. He always said your name in his sleep! He wanted nothing more then to know that you loved him. Your hurt him Itachi! Please don't make him impossible to fix!" Itachi looked at the girl cry on the floor. Her cries had his attention.

"Why should I leave him whole?" she looked up with eyes of pain.

"He's your brother," she sobbed sadly to the elder Uchiha, "you have to love him. Even a little. He was happy, Itachi. He was happy with me! We-we have a little girl on the way… don't take him away for her." Itachi's wrist grew limp and he dropped the younger Uchiha. His brother grunted as he hit the floor.

"Damnit, Itachi." Sasuke opened one eye and looked at Sakura. He smiled and held out and arm for her. She stood and ran into the grasp. She sobbed into his shoulder, "Shhhhh. Come on, babe. I'm right here." she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Itachi watched and smiled slightly.

Naruto grabbed Itachi roughly and slammed him into a wall. Sasuke snapped to attention. He tried to move, but screamed out in pain. Naruto glanced over at him, "Stay down, Sasuke. I'll take care of this bastard!" Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto."

"What!"

"Put my brother down. I'm not going to let you kill in cold blood." Itachi looked at his brother from the corner of his eye.

Naruto looked shocked, "W-what?"

"My clan is dead. Nothing can bring them back… nothing except a girl with a great power." Sakura smiled up at Sasuke. His eyes were soft and his lips were curled into a soft smiled, "If Itachi can have, at lest, one child I'm happy. I owe him for sparing Sakura the last time they met. He owes me for sparring his life." Sasuke looked at Itachi.

The elder Uchiha bowed and smirked, "Don't expect to met the child, Ototou. If I have one, it will no doubt stay with it's mother." Sasuke smiled.

"I know who you'll chose for a mother. I'm not dumb. I'll met this child, and your not going to hurt it." Itachi left without another word. Sakura smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips.

"Why?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why give him a second chance?"

"He's already going to have a child. We have to go to Suna to find the child though." Naruto broke out laughing. Sakura paled.

"You mean?"

"Yep. Temari's the mother." Sakura shook her head gravely.

"I hope Gaara never meets Itachi. That would be scary." they all nodded. An angry Gaara verses an over protective Itachi would not be good. Funny. But not good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not sure if I should finnish this or not. I've got another story I want to post. It's a different style from what I normally do, but for now this is up. Tell me if you like it.


	2. Koji and Sayaka

My disclaimer is in chapter one. I'm not repeating it. So there!

This is for my only reviewers. You other people are mean and I hate it when you don't review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi groaned as Temari bitched on about something concerning their son. The seven year old stood against a wall with his hands behind his back and bandages around his head covering his left eye, "What were you thinking! He's seven! If I ever even hear the word 'Katana' in a sentence with his name I'll make you sleep on the couch!" she looked at Itachi, "Do you hear me, Uchiha!?"

"Yes, love. I hear just fine. He's fine. It's small cut." Itachi pulled Temari into his lap. She grew calm, "You should know it was kunai. He moved and it hit him. If he goes blind in one eye… I'll sleep on the couch for a month." Temari took Itachi's face in her hands.

"Koji can jump back fast. I'm sorry I snapped." she kissed him lightly, ignoring their son who was grinning. Koji was always getting hurt. Most of it happened when his parents were in an argument. He'd get hurt and they'd cuddle to forgive each other. Kisame patted the little boy on the head.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad." Koji smiled and pulled Kisame out to the training ground. Like his mother said, He's jumps back fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit, Sasuke! She's seven! I hate it when you take her training! Look what happened!" Sasuke sighed and pulled his fussing wife away from the scratch on their daughters arm.

"It's a scratch. It's not deep, it barely bled. She's fine." Sakura burst into tears. Sasuke looked at his daughter and nodded to the door. She smiled and race out of the kitchen. She listened at the door.

"Sayaka's so young, Sasuke. I'm not sure if I want her to be a ninja!" Sayaka froze and crumpled to the ground.

"Sakura. She's an Uchiha. Sayaka is already ahead of the other students. Her sharingan is fully developed. We'd be hurting the village if we held her back." Sayaka could hear the pain her parents voices.

"What if she runs into _him_? Sasuke, he could kill her!"

"He wouldn't, Sakura. We both promised to leave the kids be. If we meet them we ignore them. Sayaka and Koji can met on their own terms. I'm not going to get in the middle of it. The future of my clan is up to them."

"What if Koji-"

"Sakura. Our daughter is safe. She's a ninja. She'll be going for Jonin in a week. Try to be happy. Kakashi and Naruto are watching her when we can't. Hell, even Neji's watching her." Sayaka closed her eyes and paused. She could tell her parents were locked in a kiss. She opened her eyes and ran off to find Naruto. He promised to answer any questions she ever asked. Maybe he'd answer this one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked it!


End file.
